For you I will
by Wolfgoddess77
Summary: Harry and Draco are dating in secret keeping it from anyone that doesn't need to know. Everything's going good until Draco gets his mission from Vodemort to kill the Headmaster. Then suddenly everything starts to fall apart at once.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Harry and Draco are dating in secret keeping it from both Slytherins, Gryffindors and anyone else that doesn't need to know. Everything's going good until Draco gets his mission from Vodemort to kill the Headmaster. Then suddenly everything starts to fall apart at once and Harry and Draco have to try and put the pieces back together or leave them broken forever.**

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter if I did you would wish I didn't

Wow it seem's like forever since I've posted a story, but I've decided to try my hand at a Harry/Draco story so here it goes. Oh and to those wondering I tried to write more of Naruto's Journal, but failed to come up with a good plot line so that will remain a one-shot.

**Oh yeah one last thing, this is set in sixth year, Sirius is alive, Remus is D.A.D.A teacher and Snape is potions teacher.**

* * *

Harry wondered silently though the halls of Hogwarts castle, breathing as quite as he could under the invisibility cloak.

The last thing he really needed was to get caught out of bed after hours. Luck however never stayed with Harry as he turned a corner he spotted Snape walking toward him.

He cursed under his breath and quickly flattened himself against the wall; he kept his breathing as even as he could as Snape grew closer.

He could just make out the form of the potions master in the light of Snape's wand.

Just as he held his breath fearing Snape was coming around the corner he heard the teacher stop and start talking with someone.

Curious Harry inched closer hiding behind a display cabinet, he stayed pressed against the wall and strained his ears to listen.

"I can't keep doing this Black, if Dumbledore finds out I've been sneaking you in we're both in for it." Snape hissed.

"Black?" Harry thought his eyes widened, he couldn't be talking to Sirius Black could he?

Harry peeked around the cabinet he saw Snape standing in the wand light and no other than Sirius Black was standing beside him.

"Your being a great friend by helping me Severus."

"Friend? Get off it." Snape sneered.

They started moving again as the paintings started complaining about the bright light and the noise while they were trying to sleep.

Harry took the opportunity to head in the other direction without being detected.

He made his way to the room of requirement looking around before entering.

Once he was in he whipped the cloak off, he smiled walking over to the couch that sat in the center of the room in front of the fireplace.

Silently he wrapped his arms around the blonde Slytherin lounging there. The boy jumped not hearing Harry approach.

"Why so jumpy love? Harry asked moving to sit beside Draco.

"I'm not jumpy, you snuck up on me." He retorted, annoyance in his voice.

Harry laughed wrapping an arm around his boyfriend, he then noticed Draco's lack of a more snarky comment.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"It's never nothing with you, babe. So what's wrong?"

Draco sighed leaning into Harry, "I was almost caught by Filch on the way up here." How much longer are we going to keep this a secret?"

Harry idly played with Draco's soft blonde hair, "I've told you what could happen if our relationship got out."

"I know if word gets out and somehow Voldemort found out I could be in danger blah blah." He said mockingly.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Draco if I could I would tell the entire world that Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin sex god is my boyfriend, but I don't want to see you get hurt."

Draco turned around in Harry's arms so that he was facing him, "And I've told _you _that I would stand up to Voldemort for you, I would stand and fight by your side." Draco said completely serious, his sliver eyes narrowed.

"Just drop it, Draco." He warned.

Draco scowled, but let the conversation drop knowing it wasn't going to go any further.

He kissed Harry gently before turning back around to rest against his chest.

"You're lucky I love you so much." Harry laughed then remembered what he was going to tell Draco.

"I saw Snape on the way here and get this he was talking to my godfather!"

"Sirius Black was in the school?"

"I know shocking, I had no clue he was here, but the more important question is what was Snape helping him?"

Draco stared at the fire pondering this; he knew Snape was not a very helping person. There was also the fact that Snape and Sirius hadn't the best of friends when they were in school.

If he knew Snape correctly he knew that he would never help an enemy. Although Draco recalled Snape helping Remus with the wolfs bane potion back in third year.

"I have no clue." He voiced. "Perhaps Sirius is giving him something in return for sneaking him into the castle."

"What could Snape want?"

Draco never answered, not knowing what to say he just let the conversation drop. Harry noticed his silence and left the conversation at that, letting silence overtake them.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Harry said breaking the silence.

"Why would I be mad?"

"You're being silent and that usually means you're mad with me."

Draco smiled turning around to face his boyfriend again; he wrapped his arms around his neck straddling his hips as he did so.

His robe fell over Harry's thighs, "If I was angry with you I would have already stormed out in a Slytherin fit. Seeing as that hasn't happened I'm not angry with you."

He placed his lips on Harry's softly, Harry responded by pulling the Slytherin even closer until he was practically lying on top of him.

He pressed his lips to Draco's the blonde boy melted into the kiss, and soon tongues were being clashed together and Harry was laying Draco down on the couch and attempting to rip his clothes off.

He'd gotten as far as getting Draco's robes pulled off and thrown on the floor and was unbuttoning the blonde's shirt when hands pushed against his chest willing him to stop.

The Gryffindor broke away groaning because he really didn't want to.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused why Draco would want him to stop.

"Nothing, not that I'm complaining but it's getting late and we've had this talk before."

"Oh yeah we've been over this." Harry said remembering the conversation about Draco not being ready to give it up just yet.

He remembered being shocked to hear that the Slytherin sex god was still a virgin.

Draco had simply told him that his reputation preceded him and when he felt it was the right time they would go all the way.

"I want you to want me for more than sex." Draco said snapping the Gryffindor out of his flashback.

He lightly ran his thumb over Draco's cheek smiling lovingly, "I already do Dragon I'm not going to rush you. Besides I think waiting will benefit our relationship greatly."

This earned him a smile from Draco who leaned up and kissed him chastely before rolling out from under him, grabbing his discarded robe from the floor and slipping it back on.

He made sure his hair was nothing short of perfection before walking to the entrance and holding out a hand for Harry.

The Gryffindor took it lacing their fingers together before throwing the invisibility cloak over the both of them.

They walked hand in hand down the halls of Hogwarts keeping an eye out for teacher or Filch.

They made it to the Slytherin dungeons undetected quickly kissing goodbye. Harry watched Draco disappear through the portrait hole before making his way to Gryffindor tower.

He snuck in without being noticed and quickly settled into bed listening for a break in the snoring. Luckily everyone kept sleeping as he settled in unnoticed.

Although he was tired he couldn't get his restless mind to quite down. There were way too many thoughts running around in his skull.

He had easily picked up that Draco was hiding something from him and it would take a lot to get it out of the stubborn Slytherin.

There was also the fact of running into Sirius, he couldn't think why he would be here he should still be in hiding shouldn't he?

More importantly why was his godfather running around the castle for who knows how long and hadn't tried to contact him at all?

His thoughts eventually drifted off and he fell asleep his dreams mixed with images of Draco and Sirius.

The next morning he woke early before the others even thought of waking up. He dressed quickly rushing out of the dorms to meet Draco before breakfast.

As he walked out of the castle and to the lake he once again found the Slytherin waiting on him. He had his back to him staring out over the lake, deciding not to scare him like last night he said "Draco", gently before approaching.

Startled Draco turned around quickly masking his worried expression with a smile. Harry caught the change in expression, he knew their was something that Draco wasn't telling him but he had no clue how to get it out of the blonde.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, kissing his neck softly. Draco rested his hands where Harry's rested on his hips.

Figuring this was as good a time as any Harry spoke up, "I can tell something's wrong with you Dragon, please tell me."

Draco frowned, "It's nothing Harry I'm fine."

"Then why don't I believe that? You've been acting strange lately, I love you so please just spit it out."

Draco moved out of the Gryffindor's embrace, he kissed him chastely before grabbing his rucksack off the ground.

"I need to get to class early; I'll see you in potions."

He walked off not giving Harry a backwards glance. Harry sighed and walked back toward the Great Hall for breakfast.

He sat down hastily between Hermione and Ron quickly stuffing a roll in his mouth to avoid comments of where he had been.

He looked over at the Slytherin table immediately spotting Draco talking to his friends. "_Had to be to class early, huh_?" he thought.

While he was practically burning a hole in the back of his boyfriends head he hadn't noticed Hermione trying to get his attention. Finally she gave up and hit him in the back of the head with her Ancient Runes book.

"Ow, what the bloody hell was that for Hermione?"

"I've been trying to get you attention for over ten minutes, but you've been to preoccupied glaring at Malfoy."

He sighed seeing no way he was going to win this argument he let it drop, "Sorry Hermione what did you want."

She cleared her throat, "Well as you probably know, Ginny has quite the crush on you. She'd like to know if you feel the same."

Harry nearly chocked on his pumpkin juice, he had no interest in Ginny Weasly his best mate's sister or not.

"Why don't you want to date my sister?" Ron questioned jumping into the conversation.

"_Just great_." Harry moaned inwardly

"Your sister is great, but I don't want a girlfriend at the moment."

"But Ginny adores you!" Hermione piped in.

"Look guys she's brilliant, but I just don't have time for a girlfriend." He said hoping that they would leave him alone.

"Is there another girl?" Ron asked not about to let the conversation drop.

"No, no it's—"

"Then what's wrong with Ginny then?" Hermione asked cutting Harry off. "We just want you to be happy Ginny would be a good girl for you."

Frustrated Harry stood slamming his hands on the table causing the silverware to rattle. "You know what would make me happy? If you two would stop pestering me!"

By now the whole Gryffindor table and the other houses were staring at him, ignoring them he calmly walked out of the Great Hall not looking back at any of them.

Draco watched him go confused at what had caused his outburst, once the conversations had started back up he told his friends he had to go to the bathroom and silently slipped out of the Great Hall to locate Harry.

After searching for ten minutes he found him leaning against a wall, hands in his pockets and staring off into space.

Draco moved to stand beside him copying his posture, "What was that horrid display about?"

Harry sighed, "Hermione and Ron are such gits thinking I want to date Ginny Weasly if they only knew."

"You don't do you?" Draco said weakly.

Harry looked at him astonished, "Of course not! Please don't tell me you're accusing me of liking her?"

"No I'm not, but maybe you should date her."

Harry stared at him confused at what he was getting at, "What are you saying?"

He shrugged, "If you date her then no one will suspect anything's going on with us."

"Your mental!" he yelled he had to hold back the urge to hit him. "What would make you think that I would ever want to date her over you?

Draco didn't answer he decided to find the floor really interesting then. Harry turned to face him grabbing his hands and linking their fingers together.

"Baby, please talk to me is this what's been bothering you?" Draco avoided his gaze staring once again at the floor.

"I've seen the way she looks at you." He whispered. If Harry hadn't been so close he wouldn't have heard him.

"It doesn't matter how she looks at me, I'm only looking at you."

Draco looked at him but didn't say anything, Harry sighed. "This is what I was talking about, your not acting like yourself. The Draco I know would hex the person who wanted his boyfriend, and this morning you left me saying you had to get to class early and you were talking to your friends.

I don't understand what's happened to my dragon, what's happened to your Slytherin nature?"

Draco bit his lip once again looking away from Harry, "It's complicated and I just can't tell you."

This frustrated Harry what could be so important he couldn't even tell him? Draco was slipping though his fingers and he had no clue what to do about it.

The bell rang for class and they went their separate ways jumping apart before anyone got the chance to see them talking civilly

A few classes later Harry walked into potions taking a seat beside Ron, "What's gotten into you?" Ron asked.

Harry turned toward him quickly masking any emotions he was expressing. "It's nothing I'm sorry I exploded at you guys it's just I think Malfoy is up to something." He added changing the subject away from himself.

"When is Malfoy not up to something?" Ron retorted.

"True but it seems like he's hiding something."

"What makes you think that?"

"It's Malfoy enough said." Malfoy walked in just then taking a seat with the other Slytherins.

Harry glanced at him, but quickly turned his eyes away, the inner voice inside of him tried to reason that he shouldn't be angry with Draco.

There were plenty of things he couldn't just blab to him, the nightmares that were starting to pick up for instance.

Harry told that voice to shut up, he had every right to be mad Draco for keeping secrets from him.

It was true they were keeping a huge secret between them, but that didn't mean that they had to keep secrets from each other .

Harry glanced back over at Draco, molten silver met emerald green and Harry had to force himself to look away.

Draco continued to look at him solemnly, but broke his gaze when Professor Snape walked in.

He immediately started class, commanding that they turn to ac certain page in their books. Giving no reason for why he was late to class.

After a quick brief on the potion, living death he broke them into groups and set them to work. Being Snape of course he picked their groups for them earning groans from several students.

Harry groaned with them when by some twist of luck or even fate he got stuck in a group with Malfoy, but he figured with Ron also in the group he'd avoid any kind of civil conversation.

"Snape's a foul git for sticking me in a group with you, Potter." Malfoy spat as soon as they had gathered around their cauldron.

"I agree no one should have to be stuck with your ferret face Malfoy." Harry sneered, attempting his version of a Malfoy glare, dating Draco definitely had it's up sides.

This was the usual routine for both of them, someone makes a snide comment and the other makes one right back.

It didn't matter how much the words really hurt, there were apologies and make up kisses later, but Harry doubted there would be any of that this time.

"That's enough." Ron said intervening "As much as I'd love to hear you continue to call ferret face, Snape is giving us foul looks so we better get started."

Harry and Draco glared one last time before beginning their work. The remainder of the time went by without any fights. They simply worked together until everything was complete.

Snape approved of their concoction giving special credit to Draco, then they were going their separate ways after the bell.

The two Gryffindor's met up with the third member of their trio and they headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

On the way there Harry spotted a familiar blonde hiding around a corner.

"Guy's I have to run to the bathroom I'll meet you inside."

The two Gryffindor's nodded and left chatting with each other, he waited until they were out of sight before ducking around the corner to where Draco was waiting on him.

"What is it?" Harry asked, not minding how cruel he sounded.

The hope that Harry wouldn't still be mad at him died right then, he couldn't meet Harry's smoldering green eyes.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the snarky comments, I didn't mean them." He didn't look at Harry fearing that he would he wouldn't forgive him.

"Yeah I didn't mean what I said either." Harry mentally smacked himself, that wasn't what he wanted to say at all.

He wanted to say that he didn't forgive him and that trying to make up right now wasn't acceptable and that he meant every word he said.

He sighed why did nothing ever go right for him? He pressed his lips against Draco's lightly before turning away from him.

"I'll see you in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Yeah." Was all Draco said before he watched Harry leave.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this, an update will come as soon as possible. I work on this story during creative writing so that will more than likely be soon as long as I don't have tons of homework for other classes.

Review's are greatly appreciated and you will receive cookies for them.


	2. Chapter 2

For you I will-Chapter two

So sorry It's been so long, but I've finally updated! This chapter is pretty long too so I'm happy for that. Hope you enjoy. Oh and I dont own Harry Potter If i did, Harry and Draco would have been together ages ago.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Harry and Draco had managed to slightly make up with each other.

Though Draco had finally stopped avoiding him, Harry still picked up that he was hiding something. For the sake of not pushing him away he didn't mention anything about it.

Although if Harry wanted to ask him he never got the chance, their meetings now only consisted of chance encounters in the hallways.

Harry had managed to snag one of these rare opportunities after potions while everyone was busy eating lunch.

The couple was hidden in a dark, deserted corridor arms wrapped around each other and lips locked.

When the need for air arose they pulled apart breathing heavily. Once their breathing had settled Harry kissed the blonde boy once more before pulling away.

Draco, not wanting him to leave pulled on his robes.

"I have to go Draco."

Draco smirked teasingly, "Why? In a hurry to see the other Gryffindorks?" Harry rolled his eyes, "Trust me I'd love to stay here and snog you senseless, but I'm sure they're already wondering where I've gotten to."

"Just say you had something more important to do."

"Won't your Slytherin friends be wondering where you are?"

"Shit." Was Draco's reply.

Harry laughed, "Well we should both be going then." They kissed one last time before going to have lunch making sure to enter separately.

Harry sat down with Ron and Hermione who both looked at him questioningly

"Where were you?" Hermione asked, her eyes scanning him for injuries. When he was late that always meant he had been in some kind of mishap.

"Nowhere, I was just doing a bit of wandering."

"Funny that Malfoy walked in just after you did." Ron pointed out.

"Where you with Malfoy?" Hermione said confused by what the two could be doing together. Not being able to think of a better excuse he went along with it.

"You caught me, Malfoy and I were arguing."

"Was it about what happened in potions?" Ron asked.

"What happened in potions?" Hermione asked, she wasn't about to be left out about a piece of gossip..

"Neville tipped Malfoy's cauldron over causing his brew to spill everywhere! Harry was beside Neville so obviously Malfoy thought he put Neville up to it.

They got into this huge argument about it, but Snape put an end to it before wands were drawn." Ron finished, disappointed that there wasn't going to be a bigger fight.

"Honestly, when are you two going to get over this childish rivalry?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged, "Probably never, as long as Malfoy remains a git."

Ron laughed, after remembering the times Malfoy had called her a mud blood Hermione joined in.

Harry joined in the laughter not looking over at the Slytherin in question, who overheard them laughing and turned around.

"What are you laughing at Gryffindorks?" His comment earned him laughs from the other Slytherins around him.

Harry started to retort, but Ron beat him to it. "You Malfoy who else would be hilarious enough to laugh at?"

Harry bit his lip; he always tried to be the first to respond to Draco's comments. That way he would know that he was only playing along.

He didn't miss the slightly hurt look that passed over Draco's face. Harry gave him an apologetic look, but Draco quickly regained his Slytherin composer.

Without saying anything he turned back around. Ron smirked triumphantly, "See Harry you just have to know what to say to him."

Both Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes. When it was time to head back to classes Hermione and Ron snickered when passing Malfoy, but Harry stayed out of it. Instead he gave him a reassuring smile when he passed.

Draco didn't smile back; he just walked past them with his usual demeanor. Harry frowned, was Draco mad at him or was that just a Slytherin act?

He sighed; being in a relationship with the blonde was very stressful. Obviously the Slytherin hadn't realized that they had D.A.D.A together so he wouldn't get away with acting huffy.

He took a seat beside Hermione and Ron, glancing over at Draco. The blonde glanced back smirking. Reassuring Harry that he wasn't angry with him. Harry smiled back before turning around before Lupin could catch him.

Halfway through the lesson Harry tuned Lupin out completely He let his mind wander, but for once it didn't focus on a certain moody Slytherin.

His thoughts turned dark as he thought about his recent nightmares, Voldemort was getting into his mind once again.

The images were brought forward, his parents deaths, his mothers screams, Voldemort killing Cedric. These images weren't anything new to Harry; the newest ones were what disturbed him the most.

Draco lying cold and bleeding in his arms, his own screams ringing in his ears and Voldemort standing over them laughing.

He shut his eyes willing the images to go away, he had hoped the nightmares would just stop. Of course they hadn't and that meant one thing, Voldemort was soon to return and he had no clue what to do.

The images of Draco lying dead in his arms came back to mind, how would he protect Draco?

What if the Slytherin was killed because of him? He wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened.

He wasn't going to let another person die because of him that had happened too many times already.

His thoughts led him to glance at Draco who had his head rested on his hand copying notes. Though from the expression on his face he didn't seem to be paying much attention either.

He would pay anything to know what the blonde was thinking; he'd been so mysterious lately.

Draco caught his eye and nodded his head in Lupins direction, he realized he'd been staring and turned around to find the D.A.D.A master standing over his desk.

"What exactly is so interesting over there, Mr. Potter?"

"Nothing Sir." He replied calmly. "I suggest you pay more attention Harry, this is an important subject." For the rest of the lesson Harry kept his eyes off Malfoy, though his mind still wondered to the boy.

Class ended in what seemed like an eternity later, Harry held back when he noticed Draco parting with his friends making an excuse that he left his book in class.

Once everyone had gone, they walked up to each other. Draco smirked, "Since when did you take up staring at me during class?"

"I didn't do it intentionally, it just kind of happened." Draco laughed quietly and didn't comment.

Harry grabbed his hand lacing their fingers together, "I hate this." He said.

"Hate what?"

"This sneaking around and making excuses just to see you."

Draco stared at him blankly, "This was your idea remember?"

"I know, it's just we haven't seen a lot of each other these past few weeks."

Draco breathed deeply, "I know, but we have now."

Closing the distance between them Harry kissed him. It turned from simple to passionate as Draco slipped his tongue inside his mouth and Harry pushed him back into one of the desks.

"Mr. Potter, !" Both boys froze and quickly jumped away from each other, slowly turning to face who called them.

Professor Lupin stood a few feet away from them a confused look on his face, "Well this is a sight I thought I'd never see."

The boy's stared at each other not sure how to react. "We weren't—"Harry began.

"I know what I saw, since you were talking so quietly I'm guessing this is a secret?"

"Yes, please don't tell." Harry pleaded.

Lupin smiled and winked at them, "Oh I wont, but if your going to make out in my classroom in the future at least make sure I'm gone first." With that he turned and went back into his office.

They decided to leave then, "Why didn't we make sure he was gone?" Draco snapped."

"We were obviously too caught up in the moment to care." Harry said smirking.

Stopping he gave Draco a quick kiss, "I need to talk to professor Lupin for a minute I'll see you later."

"Maybe but we wont be acting civil towards each other." He said sadly walking off.

Harry walked back into the classroom and knocking on Lupin's office door, "Oh hello there Harry, done snogging Draco already?"

He turned slightly pink, but ignored the question. "I'm here because there's something I have to ask you."

Lupin sat down, "I'm always open to answering my students questions what is it?"

"A few weeks ago I was er—sneaking out to see Draco and I uh saw you with Snape and Sirius."

Lupin's eyes widened but he was quick to compose his shock, "I see and I would guess you want to know what Sirius is doing here?"

Harry nodded, "Yes sir, I thought he was still in hiding?"

Lupin stood up and started messing with books on his desk, "Harry I'm sorry I can't tell you why he was here."

"But—"

"I suggest you leave before I give you detention." Not knowing what else to do he left, angry that he hadn't even come close to getting the information he wanted.

**A few weeks later**

Harry walked briskly to his next class he had stopped to talk and now was running behind. He sat down in Transfiguration's just as McGonagall began her lesson.

"You really cut it close." Hermione whispered. "Were you fighting with Malfoy again?" Ron piped in.

"No, just stopped to talk to someone." He whispered back. He wished the reason he had been late was because he was snogging Draco, but he hadn't been alone with him since they had been caught by Lupin.

That had been almost three weeks ago; it had gotten harder to find places to talk between classes or places to hide when people weren't looking.

Both their friends had been demanding more of their time and that resulted in less time for themselves.

They'd barely even spoken except for nasty comments in each other's direction. They were going to have to discover time to spend with the other or everything was going to fall apart.

After Transfigurations Harry rushed off to find Draco, spotting him he walked past pretending to bump into him while slipping a note in his hand.

They used this technique often, "Watch it, Potter." He sneered. While his friends were busy taunting Potter he opened the note finding Harry's familiar handwriting.

Draco,

Meet me in the room of requirement tonight once you're sure everyone's asleep.

Love,

Harry

Draco inwardly smiled; he put the note in his pocket and continued on his way anxious for tonight.

Harry walked through the halls quietly on his way to meet Draco; he'd been in such a rush he forgot to bring the invisibility cloak leaving him vulnerable to patrolling teachers.

He was happy though, finally he could spend some much needed alone time with his boyfriend.

The sound of voices met his ears making him freeze where he was standing. He quickly realized the sound was coming toward him, before he could find a decent place to hide Sirius Black was standing in front of him along with Remus Lupin.

"Harry?" Sirius asked bewildered. Before he could answer Remus spoke up, "What are you doing out of bed?" He asked sternly

"Uh I—"

"Your meetings a girl aren't you?" Sirius asked grinning. "No, well actually—"

"My godsons growing up!" he said enveloping him in a hug. Harry wondered how Draco would react if he knew Sirius thought he was a girl.

His eyes flicked to Lupin he wondered if he would let the cat out of the bag since he was the one that had caught him and Malfoy.

He pried himself out of Sirius's arms, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be in hiding?"

Sirius's smile faltered, "Well you see—"

"I told you that's not for you to know." Remus cut in. "Now get back to bed."

"Remus he's got to meet his girlfriend." He elbowed Remus suggestively and winked at Harry. "Is she pretty what's she look like?"

"Well ah he—she's blonde and has grey eyes."

"Ah a Blondie huh? Is she feisty?" "Sirius!" Remus snapped.

He looked at Harry, "You shouldn't be wandering the halls at night."

"And you should?" he countered. He turned to Sirius, "Why are you here? Why didn't you let me know?"

The animagus turned somber, "It'll all become clear soon. Now you don't want to keep that girl waiting."

Without saying anything Harry turned around and headed for the room of requirement, his mind focused on anything but Draco.

When he walked in he found the room completely empty. "Draco!" he called. No one answered. Sighing he walked over to the couch, seeing a piece of parchment lying there he picked it up recognizing the neat handwriting.

Harry,

I waited for a while, but I couldn't wait any longer. Keeping this a secret is killing me Harry and I feel that were growing apart as we see less and less of each other. I do love you Harry Potter, but are we really meant to be? I just don't know what to do.

Your Dragon,

Draco

"Just great." He said stuffing the note in his pocket. He sat down on the couch; this night hadn't gone the way he wanted at all.

What was he supposed to do to make this up to Draco or explain? Why did nothing ever go right for him?

Why wouldn't the only family member he had not tell him why he was in the castle? Or why he'd come out of hiding?

Not knowing what else to do he headed back to the dorms, crawling into his four poster he promptly fell asleep.

_He was staring at Draco who was wrapped in his arms, then suddenly he vanished. It went dark and all he could hear was his screams._

"_Harry! Help! Harry!" "Draco?" Then Draco was right in front of him tied to a chair using a binding spell. He was looking down his wand pointed at him; he caught a glimpse of pale skin. He wasn't himself. _

"_Are you going to let another person die?" Voldemort whispered to him. He could feel the curse on the edge of his lips. He tried to fight, No! NO!" he screamed in his head._

"_Harry!" Draco screamed. _Then everything vanished again and his eyes shot open, Ron was leaning over him along with Professor McGonagall.

"Are you okay mate? You were screaming your bloody head off." Harry couldn't answer, his throat felt raw and his breathing was labored. He could feel the sweat pouring off him.

McGonagall grabbed his arm pulling him up, "Lets go." He let himself get dragged to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore had him sit down in front of his desk, while McGonagall stood behind him. Dumbledore gave him something to drink and waited for Harry's breathing to return to normal.

"What did you see, Harry? It's important we know, you may take your time to answer."

Harry bit his lip, if he had to explain, his and Draco's secret would be exposed. Would Draco be mad at him? Taking a deep breath he decided to tell the details of his dream.

"I was Voldemort and I had my—his wand pointed at Draco Malfoy who was bound by a curse in front of him—me. He—Voldemort I mean, was talking to me inside my head. He asked if I was going to let another person sacrifice themselves for me."

Harry stopped he grit his teeth, far too many people had died because of him. Voldemorts words rang inside his head. He wasn't going to let another person die for him, especially not Draco.

He calmed down and started talking again, "The killing curse was on the edge of my lips." He remembered the terrified look in Draco's grey eyes, the way he pleaded with him not to do it. The way he screamed his name hopelessly.

"Then I woke up." he finished.

Dumbledore stared at him, thinking on what Harry had told him.

"Why do you think Draco would be in your dreams?"

"I—uh don't know, Sir."

Dumbledore stared at him, looking as though he was thinking intently on the information Harry had told him.

The Headmaster stood from his desk walking around, stopping at the window. He stared out into the starry night, his mind trying to figure out Voldemorts newest plan. What would Voldemort want with Draco Malfoy? Surely the boy was already being recruited as a Death Eater. With his Father being one and all.

He turned back around, looking at Professor McGonagall. "Find Severus and get him to bring Draco Malfoy here."

Harry shot up out of his chair, "Why does he need to know?" He didn't want Draco to know that he was in danger; he would protect him with his life. He didn't want Draco to worry about this mess.

The all knowing icy blue eyes of the Headmaster turned to focus on him, "He needs to be informed he's in danger Mr. Potter."

With that McGonagall walked out the door to fetch Malfoy. Harry sat back down, putting his head in his hands. Everything was going to pot, why couldn't anything ever work right for him? Why couldn't he just be happy for once in his life? Why did destiny choose him? He didn't want any of this; he hated losing the people he loved and putting them in danger. All he wanted was to love Draco, to protect him, but he'd only put him in harms way.

He picked his head up when the door to the office opened and Snape walked in followed by Draco and McGonagall. Draco looked at him worriedly before sitting down beside him. He was still in his Pj's and his platinum blonde hair was disheveled. If this had been a different circumstance he would have laughed at the blonde.

Dumbledore moved to sit in his desk, "I'm aware Professor McGonagall has informed you why you're here Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco nodded. "Don't worry we'll keep you safe, but do you know why Voldemort would be after you?"

Draco looked at Harry, not sure how much he should say. Taking a deep breath Harry spoke up, "It's because Draco is close to me."

Dumbledore raised a white eyebrow, "I thought you two were rivals?"

Harry grabbed Draco's hand, squeezed reassuringly. He took another breath before speaking, "We're dating." Behind them McGonagall inhaled sharply and Snape choked.

Dumbledore being who he was didn't take the news drastically; he merely nodded his head in understanding.

"This is a nice change of pace for you two, in situations as dire as this love is sometimes the only thing you can hold onto. For now you are free to go, I will take this matter into my own hands."

Still holding hands Harry led them out of Dumbledore's office, ignoring Snapes dark eyes boring down on him.

"Why did you tell?" Draco asked, once they were a good distance from the headmaster's office. Harry stopped in the middle of the stone hallway; he sighed and tightened his grip on the blonde's hand.

"I didn't have a choice, Dumbledore needed to know why Voldemort would harm you." He avoided those grey eyes he had grown accustomed to staring into, "You're in danger because of me."

Draco bit his lip, watching Harry torture himself was hurting him as well. He couldn't let Harry take all the blame.

"This isn't your fault." Harry's head snapped up, "Of course it is Voldemort always tries to get to me by using the people I care about."

Draco shook his head sadly, "There's something I need to tell you, in private."

Confused Harry followed Draco into the Room of Requirement; Draco made no move to sit down. He stood in front of him, his arms wrapped around himself. He looked straight into greens eyes, his own pricking with tears.

"I'm so sorry I never told you sooner."

TBC? Or not?


End file.
